Various governments around the world allow lottery games to be legalized within their borders. Legalization of lottery games and other game plays is typically driven by the public support for this style of entertainment. Currently, these games are presented through specific manned terminals that connect to lottery operators, or corporations responsible for running the games. The player is provided a paper ticket of the game play or lottery play. The paper ticket is a bearer instrument, in that the holder of the paper ticket—whether the original purchaser or not—is entitled to the winnings associated with that paper ticket.
While these games have proven to be popular, a large segment of the population does not participate. This is due to many factors, including the inconvenience of the manned terminals, the concern over losing a ticket, and, more recently, the lack of cash to play the games as many people prefer using payment cards for their various purchases. In addition, due to regulatory restrictions, the sale of lottery products is restricted to various government-approved entities. These restrictions have created some obstacles in bringing game play sales to a broader spectrum of sale outlets. For example, existing sales solutions used in various sale outlets are not appropriate for the sale of the lottery games (or other game plays) because they lack assurances that the sale outlet is located within the “borders” or restrictions of the government regulating the lottery game.